Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 12 (Get moving together)
Get moving together is the twelfth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *Chats is KELLIE's soccer coach because it rains outside. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 37 (Games). *CHARLI and Kathleen play hockey. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 38 (Thoughts and memories). *NATHAN, Tim and Kathleen paddle down an imaginary river. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 26 (Body). *CHARLI pretends to paddle and row. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports). *KATHLEEN goes on a surfing safari but Jup Jup takes away the waves. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 25 (I love to go). *CHARLI pretends to be a dolphin. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 32 (Animals). *TIM likes the funky punky music but he doesn't know that his friends like it too. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 14 (I can do anything). *CHARLI has got crazy hair for the crazy dance competition. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 5 (Funny festivals). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three dazzling ducks (Kathleen, Charli and Kellie) that want a new dancer to join them and they put on an audition, but they get surprised when a disco cat (Nathan) arrives instead of a duck. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 33 (Street parade). Gallery Kellie_S6_E12.png Charli_S6_E12_1.png Nathan_S6_E12.png Charli_S6_E12_2.png Kathleen_S6_E12.png Charli_S6_E12_3.png Tim_S6_E12.png Charli_S6_E12_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E12.png Trivia *Second Charli's segment was the only one to be repeated twice in Series 6: Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 7 (Adventures). Songlets ;Word play Dribble and dribble, run and kick Dribble and dribble, run and kick. Dribble, dribble, run and kick Dribble, dribble, run and kick I practice in the sun, I practice in the rain 'Cause soccer is my game, soccer is my game. Dribble, dribble, run and kick Dribble, dribble, run and kick I practice in the sun, I practice in the rain 'Cause soccer is my game, soccer is my game. ;Body move #01 Run with the ball dodging everyone, we help each other, it's lots of fun 'Cause we are a team, that's what we do, you help me and I help you. Run with the ball dodging everyone, we help each other, it's lots of fun 'Cause we are a team, that's what we do, you help me and I help you. ;Shapes in space Paddling down the river Watching the world go by Hear the sound of water swishing Swish as the boat goes by Swish, swish, swish. Paddling down the river Watching the world go by Hear the sound of water swishing Swish as the boat goes by Swish, swish, swish. ;Body move #02 Jump into my kayak and paddle along 'cause today I'm gonna sing my paddling song Paddle, paddle to the other side of this magnificent river so big and wide. Jump into my rowboat and row along 'cause today I'm gonna sing my rowing song Row, row, row to the other side of this magnificent river so big and wide. ;Puzzles and patterns Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari Jump up on my board with my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a surfing safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari. Let's go, let's go on a boogie board safari Hold into my board with my arms each wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a boogie board safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Let's go, let's go on a boogie board safari. Let's go, let's go on a splashing safari Jumping all the waves with my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, ina splashing safari Here comes a wave, let's jump for a while Let's go, let's go on a splashing safari. ;Body move #03 Dolphin diving, diving deep, deep down Blue green water, water all around Down I go, schools of fish flip by The sunlight dims, I jump up very high Dolphin diving, diving deep, deep down All seems quiet, not a soul around Swimming through the water, down I go Bursting through the surface, up, up, up, up I go Dolphin diving, diving in the sea. ;Making music I'm a funky punky rocker jumping to the beat I'm swinging my guitar around and stomping with my feet I'm a funky punky rocker shout it really loud The beat goes pump, the beat goes pound Come on, spin around and around and around and around and around and around and around. I'm a funky punky rocker jumping to the beat (Jump) I'm swinging my guitar around and stomping with my feet (Stomp) I'm a funky punky rocker shout it really loud (Loud) The beat goes pump, the beat goes pound Come on, spin around and around and around and around and around and around and around. I'm a funky punky rocker jumping to the beat I'm swinging my guitar around and stomping with my feet (Stomp) I'm a funky punky rocker shout it really loud The beat goes pump, the beat goes pound Come on, spin around and around and around and around and around and around and around. ;Body move #04 I love my crazy hair, it drives me wild, it's really quite of gorgeous, ... But when my hair is crazy I can just be me, shake that crazy hair wild and free Shake it here, shake it there, that crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy hair. I love my crazy hair, it drives me wild, it's really quite of gorgeous, ... But when my hair is crazy I can just be me, shake that crazy hair wild and free Shake it here, shake it there, that crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy hair. ;Sharing stories We will razzle dazzle you, razzle dazzle all day through We're the dazzling ducks, the best around Got the finest moves in this whole town. I will disco dazzle you, disco dancing all day through I'm a disco cat, the best around Got the finest moves in this whole town. We will razzle dazzle you, razzle dazzle all day through We're the dazzling ducks and cat, the best around Got the finest moves in this whole town. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about soccer Category:Ep about training Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about dribbling & kicking Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about hockey Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about kayaks Category:Ep about waves Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about safaris Category:Ep about boogie boards Category:Ep about splashing Category:Ep about dolphins Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about funkiness Category:Ep about punks Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about craziness Category:Ep about wigs Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about disco music Category:Ep about ideas Category:Ep about umbrellas